A New Life
by Sasaki Yuki
Summary: Two years has passed since Meteor has been destroyed. Aaron Shinra, Rufus' brother, takes over the company. A survivor of Meteor, a young girl name Yasu, is forced to live with her mother after witnessing her father's death. She joins AVALANCHE to end
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.

The screams… I hear them all the time. Screams of terror and death… screams from the old and young. Many people are panicking. You watch a person die right in front of your eyes. I watched that just two years ago and the Crisis still haunt me. It's terrible, just seer terrible. It's terrible, watching your family, friends, and many other people die. It's not fair that innocent lives ended there, but life is not fair in the first place. I even watched my father die right in front of my eyes. A building collapsed on top of him. Death flashed into my eyes, but I escaped it… The debris nearly hit me. My father saved my life by pushing me out of the way. As a consequence, he died, crushed… I could've died right there.

Now I am twelve, living in Kalm. I live with my mother, whom I hate so much. Hate is a strong word, yes… We never get along; she always makes bad decisions. I hate it here I want to get out. I must come up with a plan. She is bloody thirty years old and decided to smoke. I truly believe she is on other drugs. She is very emotional and I don't like it. I'm nothing like her. She gets upset with me because I remind her so much of my father. I don't care, I'm proud to be like my father. He was always calm and laid back; he never raised his voice. My mother is too emotional, always arguing. That's why she started to smoke, a way to calm her down. Plus she was going through depression, during the process of divorcing.

"It was either drinking or smoking," she said. What a fool, she let's her emotions get in her way. I don't like it when she is angry. I laugh, yes, for being so weak. There was one day she went way too far… She was upset at something that happened at work. She let her steam out on me, naturally. I listened to her yelling and scream. I stayed calm, digesting every word she said. I couldn't help but smile. She's being very immature. Her temper was high; her face was dark red. She took the knife and cut across my left cheek. It started to bleed. Blood ran down my face. I glared at her in anger. I didn't yell at her nor harm her. I left the house to a hospital just a few blocks away. They gave me stitches and say I'll have a scar there.

__

Scars… They cannot heal; they're always there. Injuries can heal up, sometimes very slowly but eventually. Scars never can heal. They are always there.

Yes, I know. You ask, "Why don't you report her?" It's not that simple… I wish it were. Shinra has continued on. Rufus Shinra's brother, Aaron Shinra, is now in control. Yes, just when you thought Shinra finally came to an end, a Shinra comes waltzing in, now taking over. My mother is dating a guy that works for Shinra, Thomas Zigenhorn. It wouldn't make a difference; she can get away with these things. He's very despicable; he's dreadful. Well, they're the perfect match.

My name is Yasu Dawson. I'm a survivor of the Crisis of the Planet. I live with my mother in Kalm. Two years have been hell…

Things can be worse, though…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Listen, this is the first time I've written a fanfic so easy on the flamers! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own FFVII! THAT'S RIGHT! In my dreams I do…

A New Life: Chapter 1

I sit at the end of my bed, looking out the window. It's a very beautiful day, the sun shining brightly, not a single cloud in the big blue sky. It's very mild outside. I love the weather.

I'm going outside.

I tied my long crimson red hair back in a ponytail. Not very high up but I'm satisfied with the way it is. It's not like it's going to stay up very long. In the end, it always stays down low. I went downstairs, heading for the door. My mom stopped me just when I was close to the door. Her dark chocolate brown eyes met with my forest green eyes. I'm taller than her, standing at 5'5''. She's precisely five feet tall.

"Hey, why don't you and I spend time together? We really don't so often."

I really didn't want to, but I replied, "Okay…"

"Why don't we spend time together in the first place?"

"Hmm… I really don't know," replied I. I know the reason. She spends too much time with 

Tom.

"Why do you have to have your hair down at a low ponytail?"

"It just ended up that way…"

"Why can't you have it pulled back high up, at the crown of your head?"

"I don't like it that way… It hurts my forehead. Plus it drags down…"

"Oh well… What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know…"

There's a knock at the door. Mother answered it. She gasped as she saw the man at the door.

It's Tom, returning from a business trip.

"You're back! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I did, too."

I glared at Tom. He glared back at me. I greatly despise him. He feels the same way towards me, too.

I left up the stairs, grabbing my weapon. A katana, the blade four foot in length. The handle is about a foot in length. 

I have a feeling that we won't spend time together. I don't care. Either way, it'll end up terrible.

After an hour of waiting, I decided to leave. I could have left an hour ago but decided to give her a chance. All this time she talked to Tom. I attempted to speak to her, but she always turned me away. I'm fine with that. I didn't really want to spend time with her. Always does it end terribly.

"I'm going," I said. No response. I don't care.

I walked down the street, leaving the neighborhood. There's a park in the center of town, just three miles away. Fortunately this town is built for walking. A huge throng started to come; going the opposite direction I'm going. I went straight through the middle.

I passed a sushi bar. The smell of fish hung in the air. It reminded me of father. He was a fisherman, always loves to fish. I went with him at times on trips to the sea. He smelt like fish constantly. The smell seemed normal to me, but for those who are not use to the smell it isn't.

I have so many great memories. We constantly fished and fooled around. He taught me how to fight with a katana for defense. I had so much fun learning from him. He started teaching me at the age of four. I quickly learned how to fight. He gave me this katana I have with me. It's a token of remembrance.

Yes, we fished constantly, too. We left the city often, trying to be away from Midgar as often as possible. We started that when I was five years old. For four years I never left the city, never seen the sun. I remember going out at sea for the first time. I saw the sun for the first time. I especially remembered the sunset. It started to become dark…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yasu, we better start heading back for shore," said my father.

"Aww… Okay…"

The sun started to set. I looked out, watching the sunset. It's so beautiful. The sky is painted orange and light pink. Day is starting to leave and night is about to come. A huge reflection came off the water. The sun shone, more powerful than the almighty sea.

I never saw such thing. It's so great. The plate is in the way, never allowing you to see the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked my father.

"Yes…" I smiled.

I want this day to last. I don't want it to come to an end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I managed to arrive at the park in thirty-six minutes. Trees and flowers surround the place. A man made pond is built up front. A wooden bridge crosses the elegant pond. Several Coy swim gracefully in the clear, tranquil pond. I walked on the bridge, looking down at the coy. I gazed at the fish for a while before moving on.

A wall of roses went down the path. Every turn is a wall of different types of flowers. They are mostly roses though. I walked down and headed for the center of the park. A playground stands there. Kids play happily, enjoying themselves. I didn't join in with other people and decided to walk around. I went up to a tall, elegant willow tree. I walked underneath it. I sat on the soft green grass and leaned myself against the massive tree. I watched the people in the park, observing their actions. Kids ran around and play, young couples laugh and enjoy them, elders walked around the park, and parents watched their child or children. Some were alone but still enjoyed themselves.

I decided to watch kids play at the playground. Then a person stuck out. A big chubby boy started to pick on a little boy. He pushed the kid around and punched the kid. The kid started to break down in tears.

Where are the boy's parents?

I watched, waiting for someone to come. No one… Why not? I watched the immature brat, the one picking on the other one. A kid about the older boy's height came up to him. He punched him and picked up the little boy. The kid stopped crying and left with the kid. The bratty kid lies on the ground. He finally stood up and stormed away.

Reminds me back at home…

I stayed there until dark. I didn't want to return home but went ahead anyway. I took off, walking slowly , taking my time. I have a feeling that my mother will yell at another or me for one reason. I arrived near the neighborhood in about an hour. Yes, I did take up a fair amount of time.

Hold it… something doesn't feel right…

"Hello, missy," said a person. Their voice is deep… must be a male.

"Bugger off," said I. I turned around to see a scrawny man with shaggy chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes. Behind him is an enormous man with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. They stood beneath the streetlight.

"We won't harm ya if ya give us your money."

"Sorry, I don't give anything to lazy asses."

" 'Scuse me?" said the black haired man.

"Just do it!"

"Listen, I have no time to deal with you two. Ciao."

They charged at me as I expected. I've encountered some people like this before at night. The one with shaggy hair charged at me first. Unfortunately for him, I toe kicked him in the solar plexuses. His heart stops instantly, killing him. He collapsed to the ground. The other one charged at me and I dodged his attack. I draw my sword. He draws a weapon, too. It's a sword, too. He ran up to attack. I blocked his attack and moved back to the left. He charged at me again. I gradually moved to the side, allowing him to run past me. With all of my power, I stabbed him through the back. I twisted the sword as I thrust the sword. It went straight through him. I pulled the sword out, twisting the blade. He fell to the ground, very well dead. A puddle of blood surrounded him.

Fools they were…

I slowly walked to the house. The porch light brightly shines, giving me a source of light to see. I approached the door. My right hand grasped the cold brass doorknob, slowly turning it. The television is on, most likely a movie playing. I started to walk up the chestnut stairs, until my mother greeted me.

"Where have you been!?" shouted she.

"At the park," I simply replied.

"We were supposed to spend time together!"

"Yes, I tried to talk to you…"

"You're lying! You didn't even try!"

I sighed. She isn't going to believe me. She's one of those people who think they are always right.

"Not only that, but you didn't tell me you were going to leave!"

"Mom… I did say something about it. I said 'I'm going.' I'm not lying…"

"Bullshit! You did not! You, go to your room! You're sent for lying to me!"

I shook my head. I went upstairs to my bedroom. I went directly to my bed, lying on the firm mattress. I should leave… Everyday is worse…

I must come up with a plan…

Midnight finally has come; I'm not even tired. There is a plan, but it's terrible. A crime it is. First, I must go buy supplies.

I looked in the living room. Mom most likely passed out. A few beer bottles lie in front of her.

I knew she probably drank, too…

I shrugged. No signs of Tom anywhere. Most likely he went to his apartment.

I went to the store, just a couple of blocks away. It's slightly cool a gentle breeze runs through. It took me a couple of minutes to arrive. I went to the hair products. I scanned through the hair dyes, seeing what there is. Black, blonde, and brunette is what I can choose. I went with midnight black, going up to the counter. I paid the price, only six gil. I left the store, now heading for a local bar.

As I expected, some drunken teenagers partied inside. Ha, what pathetic fools. I observed the room, watching the small throng. One person looked very close to identical to me. She had dark green eyes, crimson red hair, and stands at the same height as I do. Her hair length is slightly shorter than mine is but you have to be very good at looking at details. Her face looks slightly older, being that she is. I walked up to her, tapping on her shoulder.

"I know where an excellent party is," I lied.

"Really!! Like, let's go!!" she slurred.

I lead the way, she stammered around from being so intoxicated. It took longer than usual to arrive. When we went inside, mom is still lying on the couch in the same position. "Come on," said I. She followed me up the stairs, looking like she's hanging on a string. We arrived in my room and she passed out on my bed. Exactly where I wanted her. She lied straight on her back, looking up.

I grabbed the dye, going into the bathroom. I grabbed scissors at the same time. I hesitated a little, and then started to cut straight through my hair. It went from knee length to shoulder length. I collected the hair on the ground, putting it in a bag. I looked at the clock in my bedroom. 12:40... I'll wait until one o'clock.

I looked at the girl down on the bed. She seems to be more pale than usual. I touched her hand and it seems to be a little cold. I checked for a pulse… nothing. Only one thing I can think of that caused her death…

She choked on her own vomit.

I am not surprised at all. Some people who are drunk die that way.

She doesn't have a scar… I looked into the mirror in the bathroom. After keeping the picture in my mind, I went to my bedroom. I grabbed a dagger and cut a mark on the left cheek. A little blood came out. I took a Kleenex and wiped the blood off her face.

I can't give my escape plan away…

One o'clock… I must get in the shower. I grabbed some other clothes before going to the bathroom. My selection of attire: black cargo pants, a slightly tight fitting black t-shirt, and black combat boots. I left to the bathroom.

The entire room is white. The bathtub, the showerhead, the tile, the cabinets, everything is white. I turned on the water. I stripped my cloths off before going in. The warm water beats on my head. It made me feel very tranquil. I watched black water streaming down my arms. I closed my eyes and put my fingers through my hair. I waited for a while before opening them back up. The water is clear now. I turned it off and dried myself off.

After dressing myself up, I grabbed the brush and dryer, grooming my hair. It took a very short amount of time to finish up. My hair is now black and short. I looked into the mirror. A minor change made a major change. My complexion looks pale, my hair is wavy, and my eyes really stick out. I touched my hair, putting my fingers between strands. It felt foreign to me. I'm not use to short hair and, from being so heavy, it was always straight. 

I went into my bedroom, grabbing my backpack. I ran down the stairs to the medicine cabinet. I grabbed five potions, five high potions, three tents, and ten remedies. I shut the doors. Next, I grabbed a large amount of bottles of water and some food. Now I went to the stove. I turned off the pilot light and turned on the stove. Gas started to come out. I ran upstairs and lit a candle. It'll take a while, but eventually the house will explode.

I grabbed my katana and my materia. I brought along the summon materia, Bahamut; magic mastered materias Restore, Earth, and Fire, and three Alls. Along with it I grabbed a flashlight. I opened my window and crawled out. I shut the window and climbed down the side of the house. I started to walk down the block, now leaving home.

It took me an hour and a half to reach to the exit of Kalm. Now I'm off to the opened world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I was thinking that she could go against Shinra… Yes, she might work with AVALANCHE… well, whoever is there. How should she encounter them? Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

I want to thank joelene1892 for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I wish I own FFVII… but I don't. L 

A New Life: Chapter 2

Fatigue started to take over. It is late, yes, and I must rest for the journey. I should be away from the open field; it's best off not to be spotted. Forests are not around here until crossing through the Mythrill Mine or over the mountain.

I looked up at the stars. The sky is clear as ever, the moon shining and the stars glowing. It seems that the stars nearly cover every inch of the sky. As I walked, I looked around. I looked at the mountains, the field, the sky, everything around me.

I have to come up with a plan. First I'll rest, just where can I go? I can't be out on the open field someone can spot me easily. The hills just a mile away from Kalm will be fine. I'll use a chocobo to cross the swamp and then go to Junon. I'll do that for now.

I went up a ways and lie my backpack below the cliff just above. I rested my head on the hard backpack, looking straight up at the sky. My thoughts emptied out and I started to doze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up as the sun started to rise. I looked out at the interminable powerful sea. Sunsets are good… It's the sign of a new day where new things begin. I stretched out and started to move out.

I walked quickly to the chocobo farm. This is the only place I know where I can find a chocobo close by. Sure enough, there stands a heard just a few yards away. Now I need to catch one… that will be the hard part. I approached one calmly and slowly. As the heard spotted me they began to back away, posing me as a threat. I stopped moving, sensing the uneasiness from them. As they finally calmed down, I continued to walk towards them. I managed to reach to the heard. The largest chocobo of the heard stands right beside me. I obligingly stroke his yellow feathers. I climbed on the chocobo's back and stroke his neck. I tapped the sides and he took off. He headed straight through the swaps leading to the Mythrill mine. Things seem to go well until the Midgar Zolom popped out of the slimy water. The chocobo panicked and I fell off. The snake snatched the beautiful bird. The snake swallowed the chocobo whole without a problem. Poor chocobo…

The creature spotted me on the ground. I draw my katana, ready to attack. I walked to the side, his piercing yellow eyes following me. He's about to strike but I dodged the attack. I slashed his right eye, making it irate. It swoop its tail, knocking me to the ground. I grabbed my Fire materia and cast Fire 3. The spell slightly burned it, making it even more irate. He rose high in the air. I knew I was screwed right there. Out of nowhere, two people come out. There's a man with golden blonde spike hair and a woman with long chocolate brown hair. The woman punched the snake hard. The blonde then cuts the snake. I can see the gaping wound he had created. Blood streamed down from his deadly wound. I jumped up to my feet and charged to the snake. I thrust my sword into the monster. I twist the sword and pulled it out. The snake fell down to the ground. The swampy water splashed everywhere, making all three of us drenched. I looked at the couple.

"You okay?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah…" I replied. "Thanks…"

"No problem," said the blonde.

They looked slightly familiar. "Who are you?"

"Cloud Strife," answered the blonde.

"Tifa Lockheart," simply responded the brunette.

I knew they looked familiar. Aaron is after them and plans to execute them. He only managed to execute Reeve. He ended him for "betraying Shinra."

"What's your name?" asked Cloud.

"My name…" I couldn't tell them my real name… for now. Maybe later I will… "Seiko Uemastu."

"Please to meet you," said Tifa.

"Nice to meet you, too," said I.

"Where are you heading to?" asked Cloud.

"To Junon…"

"That's where we're going," said Tifa.

"You can travel with us," Cloud offered.

"Sure…" I answered.

"We have chocobos at the farm. We'll use them, it'll be faster that way," said Cloud.

All three of us left the swamp. I started to wonder where the rest of AVALANCHE is. Reeve is no longer around. Most likely went back to their normal lives. Then something popped in mind. Are they going to invade the building in Junon? That will be excellent. Perhaps I can help. Besides, I can end that no good asshole.

"Why are you going to Junon?" I asked.

"Uh… we can't really tell you," said Cloud.

"Okay… Can I guess, though?"

"Go ahead," said Tifa.

"Are you invading the Shinra building?" 

They came to a halt. Cloud turned around, his warm Mako blue eyes making contact with mine. "Yes…"

"Hmm… Could I help? I wouldn't mind doing so…"

"…Cloud?"

"…Oh all right," replied Cloud.

We went into the stalls. Inside are three gold chocobos. Never in my life had I seen one. I've heard about them but never seen one. Their golden feathers gently glow. I walked up to one of the stalls, looking at the elegant chocobo. The saddle and the reins hang by the stall. I never put anything on before. A boy walked up to the stall by me.

"Ya need help, ma'am?" asked the boy with an accent.

"Please…"

"Why sure!" I opened the door for him. Cloud and Tifa are walking up and down the stalls with the chocobos. The boy grabbed the saddle and went to the left side of the gorgeous bird. I observed every move he did. He tossed the saddle on the chocobos back. He took the straps and tightens it up beneath its stomach. I handed him the reins and he set everything up. "Now you wanna walk this here chocobo up an' down. Tighten the straps up until it's tight enough."

I grabbed the reins and started to lead the chocobo up and down the stalls. After a couple of minutes, I stopped and started to tighten up the straps. I did this a few more times until I was positive that it's tight enough. I went on the left side and hopped on.

"C'ya later!" shouted the boy.

"Okay, let's mosey," said Cloud. Off we went to Junon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review! Chapter 3 should come soon…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay, let's say I do own FFVII. I will be bloody rich and most likely not living here. Well… it isn't like that. I don't own FFVII! So all the lawyers who are bored too death trying to sue people can't sue me! The only thing I own is the character Yasu Dawson (AKA: Seiko Uemastu).

A New Life: Chapter 3

The gold chocobo started to walk away from the chocobo farm. I followed Cloud and Tifa as we headed to the military city. A gentle wind blows through the plains, coming from the powerful ocean. The chocobos gracefully walked through the plains as we headed for the mountains.

"We'll stop at the river to let the chocobos rest and then we'll continue on," said the blond to us.

"Some of ShinRa is under investigation of the accident in Kalm last night so things should be slightly easier," said Tifa.

I wondered if my plan succeeded. "What happened?"

"They're not sure," said Cloud. "In the middle of the night a residence in Kalm exploded for some reason. It did damage to the houses around it but killed only the people in the house."

"Poor kid… a twelve-year-old lived in the very house. Also her mother lived there. Someone from ShinRa knew them and was devastated."

What a hypocrite… He doesn't care about me. Well, he works for ShinRa. My plan did work out, however… Now my mother is gone forever and I will no longer have to see her. I couldn't help but to give an impish type smirk. "Well… maybe they should be more careful next time."

We continued on towards Junon. The elegant chocobos climbed over the mountain without any problems. All three of us, or six of us counting the chocobos, reached to the river by the forest. I hopped off the chocobo and led him to the river. I could smell the algae from the swamp. It smelt terrible like the sweet-feted smell of decay. I couldn't stand it and tried to find something to tie up the chocobo. I found a long, thick stick and I drove it into the firm soil. I tied the reins around the stick and placed my muddy backpack by the chocobo and leaned my sword against a tree. I ran into the river. The water is cool and calm. I went underwater, letting my short black hair to flow. I shut my forest green eyes tight and I swam through the water. I popped out to the top. The entire gunk is off. I opened my eyes and I spotted Tifa and Cloud in the water. They're rinsing off the gunk, too. I looked at the shoreline, finding all three of the gold chocobos tied up.

I walked out of the water now completely drenched. I grabbed my hair to ring it out. I went up to a giant rock and sat down. The surface felt smooth and flat. My hands touched the sides, feeling rough bumpy spots as I ran my hand up. The blazing sun shined in my eyes. I squinted my eyes as I looked around. After sitting there for a couple of minutes, I grabbed my backpack and opened it up. Everything inside is in good condition still. I placed my items by the chocobo. I zipped it up and dipped it into the water. All the slime and mud washed away and went downstream. I opened it up again and put all of the medicine and the water back inside. The food I left aside.

"Okay, we stayed here long enough," said Cloud. "Let's go."

I put my backpack back on and I grabbed my sword. I hopped on the chocobo and we continued on to Junon.

I kept a sharp eye for soldiers. The chocobo followed the other two chocobos and I kept guard. It took only a short amount of time to arrive at the city. No signs of soldiers around the area. I jumped off the chocobo and kept hold of its reins. Cloud and Tifa said something to the chocobos and they took off. Cloud went up to mine and whispered something to the beautiful creature. I released the reins and the gold chocobo took off.

"…Trained them to go back to the farm?" I asked.

"Yes," said Cloud. "Let's go… We'll go over the plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay. Now in the reviews:

What should the plan be?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII… sigh.

A New Life: Chapter 4

Cloud, Tifa, and I walk into a small run down house. Cloud opens the creaky old wooden door and walks inside. A raven-haired man stands inside, wearing black pants, black combat boots, and a dark red shirt. What catches my attention is the golden claw on his left arm. His eyes are blood red. Cloud shuts the door and he walks to the middle of the small room.

"Our plan is to assassinate the top general of the ShinRa army, General Ben Dover. His room is on the second floor. Vincent, you know the location?"

"Yes…" Vincent simply replies.

"Excellent. We will come to the building late at 2300. Each of us will be on a floor. Vincent is assassinating the general and will be on the second floor. I will go on the fourth floor, Tifa will go on the third floor, and Seiko will go on the first floor. Seiko, you go in first. Make sure everything is clear."

I nod. "Affirmative."

"I will go next on the top floor. Tifa, once I contact you on the headset, wait for a minute and then go to the third floor. Vincent, same with you. If there is any sight of an enemy, report to everyone. Meet back here at 2200."

Everyone walks out of the building. I walk to the beach. The water is polluted. Because ShinRa built the upper city, the water is polluted. I growl at the thought of ShinRa. I despise them greatly. I sit on top of the stairs that leads down to the beach. The sound of the ocean makes me feel tranquil. I go deep into thought. Pleasant memories come in mind. I smile to the enjoyable thoughts. Despite of living in polluted city of Midgar, my early childhood was rather fair. It went well until two years ago. When that came in mind, I quickly stopped thinking about it.

I sit there for a long time, deep into thought. I sense movement coming from behind. I turn around to see who it is. Cloud is walking towards me. He sits by me. "Hello," I greet.

"Hey… You okay?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"About six."

"Hmm… Thanks again… For helping me back at the swamp."

"It's nothing."

I stand up. "I think I might rest up if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

I walk away to the small house. An old brown couch is inside. No one is in sight. I put my sword by the couch and I lie down. My eyes slowly close and I fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my forest green eyes. Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa are inside. I rise on my feet. "Is it time?"

"Put this on," said Tifa as she hands me a gray suit and a headset. "The heat sensors won't detect us. The headset is for contacting."

I grab the items and go into the bathroom. I remove my clothing and put the suit on. I place the headset on, the transceiver over my larynx and the earpiece in my left ear. I put mask over my face. The suit covers everything but the eyes. It is slightly big but suitable. I walk out of the bathroom. Tifa is next to go in. After her is Cloud, followed by Vincent. Everyone has a gray suit on. Cloud hands Vincent, Tifa, and I night vision goggles. All four of us have a pair and we put them on. After Vincent puts his on, he grabs a gun. It is a Mauser Rifle with a silencer attached to it.

Cloud reaches up to his throat and pushes the buttons on the transceiver. "Let's go…" I hear in my earpiece. All of us run out of the building and head to the upper city. The guard is asleep and we go on the elevator. It leads us to the upper city and we run to the ShinRa building.

In fifteen minutes we arrive at the building. I watch out for guards as Cloud opens the door.

"Seiko, go in," said Cloud. 

I turn around and walk inside. I inspect the area for any signs of an enemy. Everything is clear. I push the buttons on the transceiver and very quietly say, "All clear." I walk to the staircase and kept guard. Cloud comes to the staircase and heads for the top. I kept alert for anyone.

In ten minutes I finally hear Cloud's voice. "All clear." Tifa is next to go up. In a couple of minutes I see her come up to the staircase. I leave and start to look around the area. In ten minutes I hear Tifa stating, "All clear." I walk around the area. I go by the entrance to see anyone is coming inside. Things seem fine. I walk to the staircase and waited to hear Vincent.

It is a tense silence. This is moment where General Ben Dover is going to be assassinated. I wait anxiously to hear something. I really hope this works out. I waited and waited for a response. After what seems like an hour, Vincent finally speaks up. "Mission accomplished."

I sigh in relief. I wait for Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent to come. Vincent is first, then Tifa, and last is Cloud. We leave the building. I push the transceiver. "We should take different routes back."

We all run from the building, heading back to the house. Each of us goes separate ways. I took my time, watching for guards. In about forty minutes, I arrive at the elevator. I go down and walk to the house. Cloud is the first person I see. He pushes the buttons on the transceiver. "Tifa is changing."

I nod. Vincent arrives in about five minutes. Cloud is changing into his normal clothes. I take the night vision goggles off and remove the mask. Beads of sweat run down my face. My hair is matted up. I take off the headset and sit by Tifa on the couch. I placed it, along with the night vision goggles, on a small chestnut brown wood table.

Cloud comes out and I go into the bathroom. My clothes are on the bathroom counter. I remove the gray suit and placed it by the other two suits. I put my regular clothes back on. I walk out and stand by Cloud. Vincent goes into the bathroom. He comes back out in three minutes. I look at the clock. It is 1:03.

"Okay, things went well," said Cloud. "We are leaving the city early in the morning to Fort Condor. ShinRa will most likely look for us in the city. We'll leave at five o'clock. So rest up."

Cloud and Tifa goes into one room. Vincent grabs a pillow off the couch and lays it on the ground.

"You can sleep on the couch," I told Vincent.

"No…it's okay. Rest," he responds.

I lie on the couch and stare at the ceiling. Slowly but surely, I fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me a while. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You should get the hint by now… but I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

A New Life: Chapter 5

Slowly I start to awake. My eyes gradually open as much as I did not want to. I still feel tired but I know that we have to head out early. I stretch out on the couch and put my feet on the cool ground. Weights hang off my eyelids, having a hard time to keep them open. I look down at the ground. Vincent is not there. He must be awake.

I stand up off the couch. I shuffle my bare feet across the cool floor. I give a huge yawn and stretch my arms out. I walk to grab my socks and shoes. I sit down on the ground and put them on. The raven-haired man emerges from the bathroom, fully clothed and all set. He takes a seat on the couch.

"Slept well?" he asked.

I nod my head. Though it was not much sleep, it is better than nothing. Cloud and Tifa walks into the living room. The blonde haired man wears a plain black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. Tifa wears a black vest with a white sleeveless shirt underneath it, a black knee length skirt, and black high tops. I look at the clock to see the time. It is 5:30 in the morning.

"We need to head out soon," said Cloud. "First we'll eat breakfast, come back here to gather our stuff up, and head out."

"There's a diner only two blocks away. We can go there," said Tifa.

"Let's go then," I said.

The four of us leave the small house. Cloud is the last one to exit and he locks the door. It is a cool, brisk morning. A cool zephyr comes from the ocean. We walk two blocks to arrive at a diner. The name of the diner is Village Inn. We walk inside and there stands a tall, scrawny raven-haired woman.

"Good morning," greets the woman softly. "There are four of you?"

"Yes," answers the spiky blonde haired man.

"Smoking or nonsmoking?"

"Nonsmoking."

"Okay, right this way."

The woman that resembles so much like an alien hybrid grabs four menus and leads us to a table. Tifa sits on one side with Vincent right beside her. Cloud sits across Tifa and I sit to the left of Cloud. A plump golden blonde haired chocolate brown eyed woman walks up to the table. She wears a jolly smile. "Good morning," she greets us cheerfully. "My name is Becky and I'll be your waitress today. May I start out with drinks?" She pulls out a pad and a pen.

"Orange juice, please" answered Tifa.

"I'll take hot tea," I reply.

"Coffee…" Vincent responds.

"Would you like cream with that?" Becky asks the raven-haired man.

"No thanks…"

"I'll have orange juice," said Cloud.

"A'right, I'll be back with your drinks." She walks away.

I start to look at the menu. Several choices are given here. Having little money I decided to order something cheap. Then again usually the food that costs the most is usually the very sweet food. Well, at least for breakfast anyway. The waitress comes out and serves us our beverages.

"Is everyone ready to order?" she asks.

"I think so," said Tifa. We all nod in agreement.

"Okay, what would you like?"

After we order, the blonde heads back to the kitchen. I ordered two eggs, three pieces of bacon, and hash browns. I start looking around the small diner. The place is not busy at all. Only six other people are here. Two are dressed professionally in suits and the remaining four are teenagers. Why would the teenagers are up so early and here I have no idea. Cloud and Tifa chat to each other while Vincent and I remained silent. After ten minutes she returns with our food. I grab the hot sauce and put a little bit on my eggs. I start to eat.

Halfway done with my breakfast, more people start to come in. The hostess leads the three men to a table. A short brunette looks over at the table at us. The woman places them at a table next to ours. She walks away. The sandy brown haired man widens his eyes.

"You guys, it's AVALANCHE!" he exclaims. "We must report to ShinRa!"

Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent stand up and gets set just in case we have to battle. I get out of my chair quickly and picked up an eating utensil. "You shall suffer the wrath of the evil…" I looked at the silver ware I picked up, "…butter knife!" I cried out. "Mwa ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He raises an eyebrow up. "Who are you, kid?"

"Liam, sit down…" said the man with mid-back length midnight black hair.

He turns around. "But, Commander Kiyoshi…"

"We're off duty, Liam, let's relax, man."

"But, sir…"

"Liam…"

Liam sighs. He turns around and glares at us. "You're lucky… for now." He sits over at the table.

Just as we are close to finish our breakfast, the soldiers, or at least two of them are, received their breakfast. Kiyoshi and Liam have the same thing as I do only instead of having hash browns they have pancakes. The third person, who is a scrawny red headed, gray-eyed man, has a muffin before him. It's a muffin with walnuts on top of it to be precise.

"Would you like some bacon?" asked the commander.

"Nah, I don't eat pork," answers the red head.

"Are you Jewish?" Liam asks.

"No, I don't dig on swine, man."

"Yeah, but bacon taste good. Pork chops taste good," stated the raven-haired man.

The plump blonde haired woman comes up to us with the bill. She sits it on the table. I snatch it up to see what the price for my share is. I pull out the proper amount of money, eight gil, and hand it to Cloud. "My share of the meal…" said I.

"No, you don't have to pay," said Cloud.

"No, no, I'm going to pay at least the cost of my meal."

"It's okay, Seiko…" said Tifa.

I sigh. I place the money in his hand and stand up. "I really don't want you to pay for me." I grab one more gil and place it in the middle of the table for the tip. I walk towards the front. Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa follow behind me. The spiky haired man pays the bill and we walk back to the small house.

In a short amount of time we arrive. Cloud takes out the keys and unlocks the door. We walk inside and pick up the items we are bringing. I grab my backpack with the suit, medicines, flashlight, and materias inside. I put my backpack on and grab my katana. I look over at the clock to see it's six o'clock.

"Okay everyone, let's mosey," said Cloud. We walk out of the house and Cloud locks it up. The morning sun is rising. We leave the military city Junon and head for Fort Condor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh heh… I'm so sorry for the delay. Please don't hurt me! I'm also sorry if this chapter is boring to you. I've given a small hint of one of my favorite movies. Guess if you want to. Thanks to the person who reviewed. Don't be shy, people, and please review. Please! Al halwa hiya kuwwa! Ja ne!

-Yuki


End file.
